


Puppy Love

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s, Action Figures, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Kids, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, First Love, Fluff, Full Moon, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Innocence, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Neil Young, Norman Rockwell - Freeform, Puppy Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Norman Rockwell is one of Steve's favorite artists, so he and Bucky recreate this well-known and popular painting.Life’s simple pleasures and the blush of first love are the focus of Rockwell’s 1926 “Saturday Evening Post” magazine cover, Boy and Girl Gazing at Moon (Puppy Love), which portrays a young couple entranced by the moon and each other’s company.Also inspired by Neil Young's "Harvest Moon" (lyrics below).https://youtu.be/n2MtEsrcTTs
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50627420767/in/dateposted-public/)

Come a little bit closer  
Hear what I have to say  
Just like children sleepin'  
We could dream this night away

But there's a full moon risin'  
Let's go dancin' in the light  
We know where the music's playin'  
Let's go out and feel the night

Because I'm still in love with you  
I want to see you dance again  
Because I'm still in love with you  
On this harvest moon

When we were strangers  
I watched you from afar  
When we were lovers  
I loved you with all my heart

But now it's gettin' late  
And the moon is climbin' high  
I want to celebrate  
See it shinin' in your eyes

Because I'm still in love with you  
I want to see you dance again  
Because I'm still in love with you  
On this harvest moon

Because I'm still in love with you  
I want to see you dance again  
Because I'm still in love with you  
On this harvest moon


End file.
